


Lantern Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Sunshine, 미스터 션샤인 | Mr. Sunshine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this in five minutes judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ae Shin finds Gu Dongmae by himself with a lantern in his hands. He walks away without knowing, she walks away knowing too much and nothing at all.





	Lantern Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello the ending if Mr. Sunshine was a lil underwhelming for me and from the beginning I couldn't shake the hold Dongmae and Ae shin had on me so i wrote this a while ago, forgot about it, found and posted it.

Ae Shin is running across the rooftops when she spots him, far away from the prying festival eyes, the river close to his feet and a lantern in his hands. 

She doesnt realise shes slowing down until she's stopped completely, questions coming forth in her mind. Only half of his profile is visible, face glowing in orange gold as he peers almost lost at the lantern in his hands. 

_Just what are you doing Gu Dongmae?_

Seconds go by before cheers erupt from the bridge where the people gathered to watch their wishes flow away. At the sound her head turns in their direction, and when she looks back he's watching them as well, something she can't describe passing over his features. She wonders what someone like Gu Dongmae wishes for, and gives him one more puzzled look before setting off to continue her journey. 

Before she even takes a step a thud interrupts and she's turning back around, watching his as he leaves, lantern forgotten on the ground. 

She looks between the two, a frown making its way onto her lips, curiosity building. Before she can knows it she's jumped down, landing softly on her feet and making her way towards it. 

Dusting off the dirt Ae Shin examines the lantern, turning and spinning it with her fingers. Her eyes catch little black lines running along the bottom edge. Almost startled that it is writing, and none other than Dong Mae’s. 

~~가족~~ \- family

Her brow creases but before she can question why its crossed out, her eyes are caught on even smaller calligraphy that cause her stomach to drop.

아가씨. 행복 - Lady. Happiness

Something in her aches with questions and her head shoots up, the words on the tip of her tongue. But she is alone. 

_Just who are you Gu Dongmae?_

After a beat she returns it to where she picked it up, staring at the words as if asking them to explain themselves. They of course, do not. Ae shin rises with a sigh, leaving with a shake of her head. 

She shouldn't have touched what wasn't hers.


End file.
